Wish You Were Here
by OriginalDaisy
Summary: Bella is a 17 year old girl. But After hitting her head, she wakes up in an unfamiliar house as a 25 year old. How is she gonna cope with her new life? "What happened yesterday? Have I been kidnapped or something. Of course I haven't been kidnapped. If I was, I think I'd be in ropes with duct tape slapped over my mouth, not in a huge comfy double bed. Where am I?"
1. We Can Feel So Far From So Close

**Hiiiii! So this is my first long story I'm gonna try to write. I'm gonna try and make it 40 chapters or so. But the chapters are gonna be short so it's not gonna be as long as it sounds. This story was inspired by my dream last night. So I hope you enjoy this journey with me and here we goooo:**

I glance at the clock. It was 7:30 on a Friday night. I'm so bored. I'd just come back from school, I'd finish my homework and now I was lying on my bed staring at nothing. For a 17 year old I'm not very "teenage like". My mom always calls me an old soul. At the moment I think she's fucking right. I feel like an old woman in a retirement home. I sigh. I sit up and decide to call Jessica. It rings.

"Hi" she answers.

"Hey, what are you doing? I'm bored out of my fucking mind. Can you come over?"

"Bella, I can't right now. I have to study for Spanish but maybe tomorrow yeah?" I roll my eyes and exhale.

"Okay. Tomorrow at what time?" At least I have something to look forward to tomorrow.

"Uh… How about 12-ish" I'll pick you up outside your house.

"Okay. See you tomorrow at 12-ish. Bye"

"Bye!" she hangs up. Jessica is my best friend. She's been my friend since the 7th grade. She was the first person I talked to and the first person I actually didn't feel awkward talking to. Although she may be annoying, trying to set me up with guys that are not my type or way out of my league, I really love her.

That's one thing she has to understand about me with guys. I just don't feel… ready, to have a boyfriend yet. Of course I've had crushes and shit but in all honesty guys kind of intimidate me. Being my awkward self every time I talk to a cute guy I always sound like a fucking idiot. But I know I'll find that one guy.

"Fuck it" I say under my breath. I'm gonna head down to Port Angeles and buy myself a book. Anything to cure this boredom. I head down stairs and put my coat and gloves on. It's snow and icy roads for the small town of Forks. I head to the living room to tell Charlie where I'm going.

"Hey dad, I'm heading down town to buy I book. I'm bored out of my mind" I say. He puts his news paper down and turns his head to look at me.

"OK Bella, but don't take too long. I don't want you staying to long in this weather. Plus it's getting dark" I nod.

"It's OK dad. I'll be back by…" I look at my watch. It's 8:00. Shit! It's late. Should I go? What's the worse that could happen? "… I'll be back in half an hour. An hour max"

"Ok Bells" he says and lifts the newspaper to read it. But I can't help but hear the concern in his voice. I turn and head to the door. I get my keys and wallet from my bag and head to my truck. Ah, my beautiful truck. Even it's run down and older than god know what, I love it. It may look like shit to some people but it's treasure to my eyes.

I walk out the house and right before I reach my truck I slip on some ice and fall on my ass. Ow… God that hurt. I get up and walk it off. When I get to my truck I open the door and get in the driver's side. It's really cold. As soon as I get the car running I turn the heater on and head my way to Port Angeles

_O••O_O••O_

I arrive at 9:13. I get out of my truck and head to Barney's Book Store. I've basically gotten all my books there. They're second hand book but in great condition for half of the retail price. I'm a regular customer there. Mike Newton, a boy from my school, works there. He's the cashier. But every time I buy something there I kind of creeps me out. But he's alright, I know he's not some weird psycho or anything… I think.

"Hey Bella" I hear a familiar voice say when I enter the book store. It's nice and warm in here. It feels nice on my frozen fingers. I turn my head to see a familiar face. Well who else will be in this store 24/7 other than me.

"Hey Mike" I walk over to the cashier and lean over counter.

"Let me guess, here to buy another book?" I nod.

"I had nothing better to do, I was bored so I thought: Why not go to a place where I never go?" I say sarcastically. He chuckles and there's an awkward pause.

"Well uh…" I scratch the back of my head and point behind me "I'm going to check out some books"

"Okay" he says and I turn around and walk over to the book shelves. I scan the shelves again and again, from A to Z. But for the first time I found nothing. I went over it again to see if I skipped any good books by accident. Nope. That's all of them. I guess today is just not my day. Ugh… I head back to the counter to say bye to Mike.

"Well Mike for the first time I found nothing , plus it's getting late so I better go" I glance at my watch. It's quarter to nine. Fuck! "Actually it's very late I gotta go" I head towards the door.

"Bye Bella!" he shouts.

"Byee!" I shout back and wave at him. I walk quickly down the four steps the lead to the store. It's so dark. I hope Charlie isn't worried. My truck is parked at the other side of the parking lot. I walk faster. I hate being late.

When my truck is about 10 feet away from me I'm distracted by all the thoughts going on in my head. And all of a sudden I slip and some ice. Waiting for the impact on my back and head everything goes black.

**_O••O_O••O_**

I wake up in bed. My eyes are still closed but I'm awake. I stretch my whole body and my eyes flicker open. I stare at the ceiling for a while and I notice it's a lot whiter than usual. I turn to look at my digital clock. But when I turn everything hits me like a ton of bricks. I sit up in a flash. Where the fuck am I? I'm in a huge bedroom that's about 3 times the size of my bedroom. The walls are cream and there's a beautiful wooden floor. I'm lying in a huge double that looks like it's from IKEA or something. What happened yesterday? Have I been kidnapped or something. Of course I haven't been kidnapped. If I was, I think I'd be in ropes with duct tape slapped over my mouth, not in a huge comfy double bed. I stand up. I'm shaking, I'm terrified, I'm nervous. Where am I?

**TADDAAA! What did you guys think? I hope you liked it It's a total drabble. I have know idea what I'm gonna write next. Leave me suggestions in the reviews to what you want to happen . **


	2. I Hope That You Aren't Just A Melody

**Hi everyone! Well so far reviews, favourites and follows have been pretty good. Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate it. I feel naming every chapter off a lyrics of a love song. Just so everyone knows Edwards is gonna be human in the story. Sorry if you wanted vampire. Also, if you have any suggestions for the story or songs that you think go well with the story, please let me know in the reviews! Here's the next chapteerrrr:**

Where am I? Is this some hidden camera show or something? I honestly don't know but I'm fucking terrified. I get up slowly from the bed and I walk around the room quietly. I'm in a fitted T-shirt and panties. How did that happen? This shirt isn't even mine. OK, I'm seriously freaking out now. I honestly think that the most probable explanation is that someone kidnapped me, felt like putting me in a luxury bed in a T-shirt that isn't even mine. The chances of that happening is 1 in 500 gazillion. I walk around and study the room. There's a large framed photo above the bed in black and white of a beach. It's quite beautiful really. There's a bedside table on either side on the bed. I walk over to the bedside table that's on the side of the bed from where I woke up. The right side. I notice that the small table has a drawer. I open it, and there's a cell phone in it. Being the nosey person that I am, I grab it and inspect it. What the fuck is this? It looks like something that should be used to launch a rocket. I press the lock button on the thing and the lock screen comes up. It's a photo of a couple on the mountain. The guy is pretty sexy. His eyes are so green, and his hair is… perfect…He looks perfect. If he's the one who kidnapped me, I don't really mind anymore. I roll my eyes at my thought. The girl has brown hair, but she's wearing sunglasses and the shadow is kind of covering her face, so I can't see her too well. I look around the room again and I notice that right next to the door is a vanity with an oval mirror with photos attached to it. I walk over to inspect them. And right there, my whole world stops. I see myself in the mirror and a fall back onto the bed. Who the fuck it that in the mirror? Because it's not me. I sit up slowly and look at myself if the mirror. I look… weird… Of course that's me in the mirror. I know that because of certain features that never change, but wow… do I look different. I approach the familiar girl in the mirror. I look at the picture. The girl is me. Holy shit. I look back at the mirror. I touch my face. My face has changed, my jaw has elongated and I have more of an oval face than the round one I had. My hair ends around my ribs instead of ending just above my chest. I turned so I could see myself from the side. My boobs were bigger, now that's something I'm happy about. I lift my shirt so I can see my stomach. It's more firm than the skinny torso I had before. What is happening? I run back to the cell phone to check the date. July 16th. Weren't we in May? The only obvious and most likely explanation is time travel but that sounds… like I'm fucking bonkers. I unlock the phone, and luckily there isn't a passcode. I press the calendar app to check the year. 2020. What the-?! For fuck sake! What is happening? Why, How did this happen? What… I'm so confused. I sit back on the bed so I don't pass out in shock.

This is a dream.

It must be. There is no way in hell I am gonna wake up in the future. It's just not gonna happen. I walk back to the mirror. I look at myself again. I look like a woman. I don't have a 12 year old boy's body anymore. This is just all too much to take in. Wait… If I really am 8 years into the future, so many things must have changed. I go back the cell phone and press messages. I read the last one I had received.

**Hey babe, do you want anything from the store?**

**I forgot to ask you before I left.**

**I love you, Edward x**

So this is my phone…Who in the name of fuck is Edward? My boyfriend obviously. Who else would call me babe and say I love you other than my mom. Last time I checked my mom's name isn't fucking Edward. Ugh, I have to leave this room. It's suffocating me with everything. I stomp out of the room. Wait. If Edward is my boyfriend, he's the guy in the picture. Hold the truck up. The guy in the picture is mine? And if I have a boyfriend why didn't I wake up with him by my side. Was he supposed to be at my side? Do we live together? If I have a boyfriend, do we have kids? Has he proposed? God! Just… So many fucking questions! I sink down to the floor and put my head in my hands. This is just too much. After a minute on the floor I stand up. I'm in the hallway of _my _house. Or Edward's house. _Our_ house. It kinda felt nice to say that. I walked down the hall to the first room. It's the bathroom. I walk in. It's not as big and luxurious as the bedroom. It's just like a regular bathroom. I walk over to the mirror. I turn the tap on and I splash my face with water. I notice that there's a small cup with two toothbrushes. So I guess this is,_ our _house. I stare at my reflection. I just can't get my head around it. God I look different… Not that I'm complaining. I actually like the way I look for once.

"Bella?" I soft, husky, sexy and unfamiliar voice asks. My head shoots around. Shit… it's _him. _He's even sexier in person.

"Ummm… yeah" I respond, awkward as hell

"You okay? You look a little tired" he approaches me slowly. He's wearing a plain white v-neck with jeans and his hair is messy but hot in a I-don't-give-a-fuck-I'll-wear-my-hair-however-I-like way. He's Mr. Sex on Legs.

"Uh… Yeah. I just had uh… bad dream" Stop being so awkward damn it! He wraps his arms around my waist and he presses his forehead to mine. I'm not used to this kind of intimacy. I like it, but I find it uncomfortable if a way. And then his kisses me. This is like my first real kiss with guy. Well technically it isn't, but you get me. I deepen the kiss and put my hands in his hair. He groans and lifts me so my legs are wrapped around him. But suddenly he puts me down. What the fuck man?! This was just getting good… I frown at him.

"Don't look at me like that. As much as I want you I have to go to work. And you should start getting ready too." Shit! Work? I have a job. What's my job? What's his job? How do I find that out? I should be leaving soon… "See you at 4 OK?" There's a pause, but it's not one of my usually awkward pause. It's full of desire. Something I've never felt before.

"Okay" I say under my breath. And he's gone.

**TADAA! What did you guys think? Please review! And I love you guys! *****virtual hug***


	3. Because You Give Me A Reason to Change

**Hi party peoples! Sorry for the delay on the new chapter. I've been kinda busy :/ Just so everyone knows this story won't have lemons, because if I try to write them I find myself in a very awkward and uncomfortable position… But there will be like "the morning after" or something like that. If you get me Also, like I've said before, I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I make it up as I go along so I'm always open to story suggestions in the reviews. And one more thing, I've had complaints about lots of swearing in my fanfics. If you don't like swearing you just might as well stop reading it all together because I have a potty mouth Anyway enough of my blah blah blah, here's the new chapter:**

I walk back to _our _bedroom. It sound weird to say that. I sit on the bed and put my head in my hands. How did this happen? Is this even real? I pinch my arm to see if this is a dream. Ow, nope, not a dream. So I am either in the future, in a coma in the past on my hospital bed and I'm imagining this or I'm just going insane… Should I go to work? What do I even work as? I decide to walk around the house to see if I could find any clues or anything that could help me put the pieces together. I walk out of the hallway and I see that there are pictures up on the wall. One picture is of me and Edward in front of Big Ben, I'm kissing his cheek. The next picture was of a little boy. My body went into panic mode. Shit did we have a kid? Were we even married? I look at my finger. There's no ring on it. I look back at the picture. Now I can see that the picture looks older than I thought and now I immediately recognize who that is. That's Edwards, maybe as a two year old or something like that. A sigh a relief came over me. I'm really not ready for kids. Well maybe this version of me is, but not 17 year old me. The third photograph is in black and white and it's a woman who's looking out the window but her naked back is facing me. She's only wearing jeans and her beautiful long, brown wavy hair is put to one side. I notice a small familiar mole on the woman's back. The woman in the photograph is me. It looks so professional. Not in a million years would I have thought that was me if it wasn't for the little mark. Am I a model? Is that my job?

I head downstairs even thought there are more rooms upstairs for me to explore. When I'm walking down the stairs I hear the phone ring. I walk quickly downstairs not knowing where the ringing is coming from. The ringing stops. I walk into what appears to be the kitchen and dining room. The type that is connected to one another. There's a handbag hanging off one of the chairs. That's obviously mine. I start digging my way through the bag. I feel like I'm intruding or something. I open my wallet to find my ID. Nothing really special about it. I find this sort of timetable thing. These are shifts. OK so I'm not a model sadly. Suddenly the phone rings again. I think it's coming from the next room. When I enter, I clearly see that this is the living room. I pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I say, trying to sound a normal as possible.

"Bella? You OK? You sound a little weird…" I immediately recognized that voice. It's Jess. I guess my whole sounding normal thing didn't work.

"Hey Jess, I'm fine" I'm glad we're still friends. A lot of things can change in 8 years.

"You sure? Did you drink last night?" She giggled. There your excuse Bella, use it.

"Uh yeah I little bit" I fake laugh.

"So are you coming into work or what? Or do you want me to take over your shift?" So Jess and I work together. Cool.

"You can do that?" I ask

"Bella, How badly are you hungover? I've taken your shift over before"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Could you do that for me? I'm like puking and stuff and I feel like shit" I lied

"Okay but that means you're gonna do dishes for the whole week" I could feel her smile through the phone. Dishes? I must work in a restaurant or café or something.

"Yeah whatever. I think I'm going back to bed now, sleep it off"

"Don't drink tonight!"

"I won't okay. Bye" and I hang up. What the fuck? Do I drink everyday or something? I turn around and I look at the big room. So this is the living room. There's a fireplace and hanging on the wall above it is a very slim TV. Like half an inch slim. And of the fireplace were more pictures. One was of a little girl that looked about 4 years old and a little boy about 2. This photo didn't look old like Edward's baby picture. I fucking hope these aren't our kids. But there aren't any baby toys around the house. I walk quickly upstairs to see if there's any crib or baby room. There are 5 rooms upstairs, I have already seen the bedroom and the bathroom. I walk in the first room. It's just a regular bedroom, I guess it's the guest room. The next one is the smallest room. I think it's an office or a computer room.

I seriously don't know what the fuck to think. This is the life that I would have wanted. Should I be happy or freaked out. I'm in the future for fuck sake. The year 2020.

**Sorry for the short chapter. It's just I'm suffering from writer's block. Please leave suggestions in the review about what I should write and I'll use some of your guy's ideas. So I know this chapter is practically just a description of the house but here's a template of what upstairs looks like from above**

i1241 . photobucket *dot com goes here* / albums / gg510 / OriginalDaisy / Untitled . jpg

**without spaces obv :)**

**What should the Random room be? Leave me suggestions **


End file.
